1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to portable flashlights and more specifically to that class utilized to signal information as well as provide a source of general illumination.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with a variety of signalling devices utilizing a maximum change light contrast as the means in which information is conveyed. The light source either projects a beam of defined intensity or no beam at all. International Morse code is most commonly signalled utilizing the above method.